


Affections

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve doesn't know why Skids wants him, but excepts it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affections

It wasn’t often that Skids would seek out Swerve’s company, but they were best friends, so it was only inevitable that he do so. When he did, they usually ended up in a tangle upon a berth, or against a wall, or in a storage closet. All the while, Skids would look at him with such intensity and affection that Swerve would be forced to look away.

Swerve knew he wasn’t the prettiest ‘bot aboard the Lost Light, nor the most pleasant one to be around. He knew that he and Skids were best friends, but he couldn’t understand this fascination with him. There were much better ‘bots on the Lost Light to pick from, so why him?

He never mentioned it to Skids, however. A selfish part of his processor enjoyed the attention and didn’t want to risk losing it. So, he let Skids take him and do what he pleased, and if the way he looked at him made him feel uncomfortable, it was all worth it in the end.

Skids rarely lingered afterwards. On the rare occasions that he did, they were usually in Swerve’s room, and it was late in the night cycle. He would cuddle up behind Swerve, and hug him tightly, gripping him to his chest. It was slightly uncomfortable, but Swerve ignored it. He felt safe and warm, even if a bit surprised at first, and that’s all that mattered.

Recharge was always evasive on those night-cycles. Not for a lack of effort on Swerve’s part, but just the sheer novelty of another in his berth was enough to keep him awake. Blissfully unaware, Skids would whisper quiet things into his neck cabling. Mumbly things that Swerve could barely understand, and didn’t bother to listen to. It was enough to lull Swerve into a deep recharge on a good cycle.

Come the next cycle, Skids would be gone and Swerve would be stuck feeling disappointed, but not surprised. Skids was always elusive after these encounters, so he never bothered to look for him. He simply went to open his bar, and carried on with life as if nothing had ever happened.

And when Skids seeked him out once more, he tried not to feel used, and excepted the other with open arms and a cheerful smile.


End file.
